


[Podfic] start the clock

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Community: inceptiversary, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Ariadne gets invited to parties: she’s tiny and charming, and she’s always talking shit about herself like the only thing she’s got going for herself is her ‘underdog appeal.’ She’s also hilarious and gorgeous and sure of herself enough to be the first on the dance floor, and to dance alone until the rest of the party is ready to follow her lead. She’s so luminously interesting that she can turn any conversation with any lackluster neckbeard into a fascinating way to spend an hour.</p><p>This is why Yusuf gets invited to parties: because he has a car, and everyone knows Ariadne doesn’t like going to social events without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] start the clock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [start the clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097162) by [kenopsia (indie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/pseuds/kenopsia). 



> for Inceptiversary Rarepair Week!

**Length:** 17:40  
**Size:** 16 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nldr89aolpyv47l/start+the+clock.mp3)


End file.
